In recent years personal savings rates have continued to decline and the amount of debt has continued to rise in the United States. Many customers of financial institutions have one primary bank account from which they conduct all of their financial transactions, including paying bills, discretionary spending, saving, etc. The abundant availability of ATMs and credit and debit cards makes consumer spending convenient, resulting in easy depletion of funds available for other expenses and leaving no funds available for savings. As mobile networks and on-line banking continue to expand, financial customers want easy, identifiable transactions as well as immediate access to available funds. To meet this demand and to encourage personal savings by their customers, financial institutions are constantly improving their electronic and on-line banking services. Still, there is a need for simplified and effective methods of saving for customers using one primary account or a small number of accounts for all their financial transactions.